


Confrontation Gone Awry

by ShatteringDesire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Confrontation Gone Horribly Wrong, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Ignores Roughly Everything, Male-Female Friendship, Nico is horrified, No Plot/Plotless, OC attempts to comfort him, Other, This Is STUPID, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteringDesire/pseuds/ShatteringDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo decides that the Daughter of Triton is extremely annoying.</p><p>Or where Cassandra Witecoff is not at all subtle and horrifies the son of Hades when she expresses her support and that it'll be okay if he comes out of the closet. (That, and her objective is to get one of her ships to come true.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation Gone Awry

Nico di Angelo decides that the daughter of Triton is extremely annoying.

“Get off me, Witecoff!” he hisses when an extra one-hundred and fifty-two pounds makes itself home on him suddenly and almost caused him to fall over into the lake.

“I kinda want to see Percico, but then Jasico or even Lico would never ever happen,” Cassandra Witecoff said as she casually keeps her koala grip on the son of Hades. “What do you think, Nico?”

Nico scowls, not that the daughter of Triton can see it, as he had long since discovered she won’t let up her grip until she either get what she wants or wants to make something clear with someone. Thank gods’ their the only ones up and about by the lake right now, “I think you’re crazy. What are you even talking about?”

Cassandra merely laughs a bit, “I probably am; but who cares? We all are one way or another!” The nineteen-year old leaned her curly, dark-colored head over the son of Hades shoulder to grin at his sour expression. “And I’m talking about who I want you to pair with, obviously. I don’t really like any of these relationships around here much, but maybe I’m just bias, I don’t know.”

The Italian froze for a split second, “What.”

He swore from what little he could see of the woman at the corner of his eyes he saw her grin sharpen, making him feel as though his heart was being squeezed by someone’s hand, Cassandra’s hand.

“I know things, Nico,” Cassandra whispered, as though she didn’t want to be overheard by the others. (Not that anyone would step even ten feet near the beach when they saw her koala-hugging the son of Hades; nope, no sirree.) “And I really want pair you with Jason. Or Leo,” she added the Latino’s name absentmindedly. “Leaning more into the Jasico, though.”

Nico bristled, feeling trapped now more so than ever before, and embarrassed, “What?  _What do you know of that!_  How do you even know?!” He questioned, trying to shake off the dark-haired female off of him, but only succeeding in making himself fall onto his ass. He felt as though he couldn’t breath as his chest rapidly felt as though it was going to cave in any moment. “ _ **How**..._ ” he wheezed out.

Cassandra was rather startled when Nico had fallen down and was worried when she noticed he was breathing rather heavily, but when he strangled out that one word, she knew she did this entire conversation the wrong way. Concerned for her – second cousin? Bah, fucking family tree – friend (and whatever they are to each other family-wise) she gently turned the boy over so he was facing her and kept him in a tight, but attempting to be comforting, hug. “I’m so, so sorry Nico. I hadn’t meant for this to turn this way… I was trying to make it humorous as to make you less tense, but apparently that was really the wrong way to go at it.”

Nico only buried himself more into his arms; his face was hot with shame.

The Daughter of Triton cursed herself,  _’Way the fuck to go, Cass. Remember to not do this kind of shit to someone else you care about…!_  The nineteen-year old bit her bottom lip unsurely, but she never let her grip on him go, lest he leaves and never associate with her ever again.

She decides to just open her mouth and, hopefully, says something even remotely comforting to the son of Hades and not make him feel even more embarrass.

“Nico… this is nothing to be ashamed of, no matter what anyone says; if anyone does, they go fuck themselves up the ass with a gods’ damned pop bottle or a fucking rusty fork!” Cassandra paused for a moment, as a thought crossed her mind. “Not you, of course, I mean,  _no_. You’re Nico. But yeah I’ll stab anyone – mortal, demigod, or god – though I really can’t see THEM being like that – that tries. Heck, I’ll punch  **DAD** out if he even tries, I mean, fuck. No one should honestly give a damn about sexuality in this family! Seriously, the gods’ will fuck anything that’s even  _remotely_ attractive!”

She blinked before realizing she’s insulting the gods’, but there wasn’t any thunder booming or anything else happening, so she merely sent out apologizes to her father, Hades (she doesn’t want to be on HIS bad side), the eternal maidens, and the other Gods’ and Goddesses’ that doesn’t have the mindset of  _Look-At-That-It’s-Attractive-Gotta-Reproduce!_  She doesn’t care for her grandmother, however. Her grandfather and Zeus, however….

Eh, they know it’s true.

Nico could honestly say he can actually believe what he’s hearing coming from Cassandra’s mouth, but it’s still strange though oddly enough getting him to breath better. When Cassandra mentioned the gods’, however, he nearly choked on his spit (which she thankfully didn’t notice.) “Witecoff… you’ll get yourself killed if you keep talking about them like that.” He doesn’t feel like he needs to express his agreement, because, well, y’know.

She snorts, “If I do, I expect grandpappy to at least get a bit upset,” she said as she rolled her eyes dismissively. “Besides, I kinda expect that to happen if not by a monster. My ability to piss off gods is apparently hereditary. Though Uncle Percy seems to get in more trouble than I do,” she muttered the last part as she was mostly talking out loud.

 _Ain’t that the truth,_  the son of Hades thought dryly.

Then he blinked.

And blinked once more, just for good measure.

 _Huh_ , he mused,  _at least she’s more intone with her thoughts and mouth than her uncle is._  He shifted in the daughter of Triton’s arms, trying to see if he can wiggle himself out, but alas, he’s outta luck as they only tighten.  _Dammit._

“But, seriously,” she goes on without even checking if he was even listening to what she was saying whatever shit she’s spouting before, because he just stopped when she said what she did about the gods’ and their basically oh-they’re-attractive-I-must-have-sex-with-them sexuality. “Jasico. I want it to happen. Or at least Lico.”

The son of Hades has had enough of this shit though, “Are you just merging my name with the people you want to be with? What’s Percy and Annabeth, Percabeth?” He says with complete sarcasm.

He only succeeds in making her stare at him with wide eyes, “How’d you know?”

 _Oh my, gods,_  he thought,  _what is wrong with Poseidon’s lineage?_  ”There is something extremely wrong with your brain activity.”

She doesn’t even take offense to that, “Blame it on the ADHD, Nico. Blame it on the ADHD,” she says with a straight face, before she raised a brow at the male, “But seriously? You can’t honestly tell me YOU haven’t had strange thoughts occur randomly and just take complete control over your thought process.”

 _I can_.

“Or maybe you can,” she mumbled, causing the Italian to shoot her a strange look. “Hey! Don’t distract me from my objective!” she sputtered.

“And that is…?” he drawled.

“Getting you warm up to either Jason or Leo and become a couple.”

He is not amused, “ **No.** ”

She pouts, “C’mon! You can’t say you aren’t–”

A voice called out to them cheerfully, “Hey guys!”

Startled, Cassandra let go of the son of Hades to turn around, only to see her Uncle and Annabeth along with Jason fucking Grace and Piper walking over towards her and Nico, who upon seeing whose all coming, disappears in a wisp of black. The Daughter of Triton curses out loud and levels a dark stare towards the group, causing eyebrows to raise, “Thanks,” Cassandra snips out, “I was in a middle of something important.”

Her uncle blinks at her twice, confused, “What, were you trying to ask him out or something? Because if so, isn’t he a bit too young for - ?”

“No,” she said sternly, looking at her uncle as though he lost it. “I was trying to see what he thought of being paired with Jason,” she said casually.

Said blonde spits out the water he just took a sip out of his bottle, and sputters, “W-what?”

Piper gapes.

Annabeth has a little smirk going on.

Percy utters out a simple, “Huh?”

“Or Leo,” she absentmindedly adds, “I’m not picky.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even what this is, but that might be because this was written at like, 2 am. Ish. I can't remember when I wrote this, other then that I posted this on FFN a little after I woke up and to a little finishing touches on it.


End file.
